Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ E-Mail-Adresse Hallo lieber Premia, erstmal möchte ich mich auch noch mal bei dir herzlich bedanken, dass ihr das mit dem Gewinnspiel gemacht habt. Das war echt megaspitze von euch :). Man hat uns mitgelteilt, dass die Gewinner sich bei dir melden sollen, wegen einer Benutzername@jedipedia.de E-Mailaddresse. Das ist ebenfalls supergenial und ich freue mich riesig, dass ich so eine bekomme. Viele liebe Grüße Boba 01:02, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich schließe mich da an.E.B 01:08, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist echt eine super Idee gewesen. Ich würde mich natürlich auch über eine solche Adresse freuen, das wäre echt klasse! MfG Kyle22 16:23, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe E-Mail-Adressen für die ersten sechs Plätze eingerichtet: kyle22@jedipedia.de, e.b@jedipedia.de, steffen.gebhart@jedipedia.de, kanzlerpatrick@jedipedia.de, skywalkerxl@jedipedia.de und boba@jedipedia.de. Als Umleitung habe ich jeweils die Mails eingetragen, die ihr im Gewinnspiel angegeben habt. Viel Spaß mit euren Jedipedia-Mails! Gruß, Premia Admin 18:31, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) P.S.: @Boba: Schön, dass das Gewinnspiel so gut angekommen ist. Das freut uns natürlich! Bild:--).gif Hey, super! Vielen Dank, Premia! Gruß Kyle22 16:28, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich will mich auch nochmal bedanken! Das ist echt cool! Ebenfalls danke für das OSWFC-Magazin das ich gewonnen habe. Es ist mein erstes um ehrlich zu sein. Und viel besser als ich dachte! Danke! SkywalkerXL 17:38, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zahlungsdaten wegen des Gewinnspiels Hallo Premia, ich habe eine Anmeldebestätigung vom offiziellen Star Wars Fan Club und eine Zugangsanleitung zum Hyperspace bekommen. Die Zahlungsdaten hab ich dir per Mail geschickt. E.B 08:25, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi E.B, per E-Mail habe ich dir als Nachweis Kontoauszüge für deine OSWFC-Anmeldung geschickt, die die Zahlung bestätigen. Der Clubbeitrag wurde bereits am 24. Juli gleich zusammen mit der Anmeldung beglichen. Falls es Fragen seitens des OSWFC gibt, weshalb sich Kontoinhaber und Mitgliedsname unterscheiden, kannst du natürlich angeben, dass es sich um ein Gewinnspiel von Jedipedia handelt. Viel Spaß im Club! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 18:24, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Yeah Danke!!! E.B 18:40, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Rangliste Hi Premia. Soweit ich weiß gibt es eine Rangliste (die mit den Benutzer die die meisten Edits haben). Kannst du eine erstellen mit den Benutzer die die meisten Artikel erstllten? Und wie kann man erkennen, dass ein neuer Benutzer in Jedipedia ist? MfG K. Mephisto disku 11:30, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Jo das mit den Artikeln wäre lustig, Neue Benutzer zu erkennen, bei Wikipedia ist das ganz leicht, die sehen in den Letzten Änderung bei so ner spezialseite das sich jemand angemeldet hat, wir müssen da warten bis der was gemacht hat, aber das sieht man dann auch direkt, naja meistens kommt drauf an wenn da wieder so runs kmmen wie kurz vor dem 30 jährigen Jubiläum kann man die mal übersehen ;) Gruß Jango 11:34, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Mephisto, du kannst auch hier schauen: sql_user.php. Die Rangliste ist eine Extension, für erstellte Artikel gibt es leider keine Extension. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:20, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bitte Hey Premia kannst du bitte meine Userseite halbsperren dass keiner drauf vandalieren kann? THX(1138) im VorrausDark Lord disku 15:11, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Dark Lord, deine Benutzerseite kann ab sofort nur noch von registrierten Benutzern bearbeitet werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:14, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Thx Dark Lord disku 23:43, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) IP-Adresse Hi Premia erstmal danke das du mir das mit dem Lesenswerten Artikel erklärt hast. Aber meine IP-Adresse ändert sich jeden Tag das ist doch nicht normal oder? Shaak Ti 17:38, 6. August 2007 (CEST) :Ich darf doch, oder? - Okay :-) Also, die IP-Adresse ist nicht fest eingestellt, die ändert sich, wenn Einstellungen am Router (der die Internetverbindung herstellt) geändert werden. Was hingegen fest mit deinem Computer verbunden ist, ist die sog. Mac-Adresse, die braucht man dann für Netzwerke. Man könnte also eine IP-Sperrung durchaus umgehen, dass sie sich ändert ist nichts besonderes. MfG Kyle22 17:42, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Natürlich darfst du. Danke Kyle. Premia Admin 21:05, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::War mir ein Vergnügen... Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 16:12, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verschiebungsrechte Da ich derzeit keine Verschiebungsrechte habe, musste ich in letzter Zeit einige Verschiebungsanträge stellen, so dass jemand anders einen Artikel verschiebt, wodurch ich und derjenige, der es dann verschoben hat, zusätzliche Arbeit hatten. Könnte ich daher Verschiebungsrechte bekommen, um dies zu vereinfachen? Ich werde sie natürlich nur in eindeutigen Fällen wie Tippfehler im Artikelnamen verwenden. Vielen Dank im Voraus und Gruß, Admiral Ackbar 00:42, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Ackbar, ich habe dir Verschiebungsrechte zugewiesen. Du kannst ab sofort Artikel verschieben. Gruß, Premia Admin 01:35, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::vielen Dank und gute Nacht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:38, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bitte Hallo Premia ich hab folgende Bitte/Frage: Wie wärs wenn man eine Userliste für User mit mindestens 50 edits macht, damit man nicht an diesen störenden Vandalen vorbei muss?Dark Lord disku 22:30, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Dark Lord, im Grunde eine gute Idee, allerdings würde diese Liste eine fortlaufende Aktualisierung erfordern, deshalb haben wir uns für die automatisierte Liste entschieden und benennen die Vandalen um in Vandale1, Vandale2, usw. Wir hatten schon einmal eine manuelle Liste als Benutzerliste eingesetzt, diese auf Grund der umständlichen Handhabung allerdings wieder verworfen. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:48, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::OK Dark Lord disku 14:34, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Hallo Premia, ich häütt ne Frage, wer ist das auf dem Straight Vodka-Bild? Jango 22:53, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :The one and only, the King, Mr. Elvis Presley himself. Premia Admin 23:00, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ah natürlich, jetzt seh ichs danke Jango 23:03, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ausgerechnet Elvis...man hat ja gesehen, wie gut der Vodka für ihn war. E.B 10:53, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Vor den Konzerten hats geholfen. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 11:32, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ist ja das schlimme an Drogen, Alkohol, Zigaretten und anderen gebräuchlichen Konsumgütern, welche süchtig machen. Man fühlt sich für den Moment nach der Einnahme wieder gut und hinterher nur um so schlechter, weil man noch ein Stück abhängiger geworden ist... Es zieht einen einfach unaufhörlich in den Angrund. Tja hehe, da hab ich den lieben Studenten wohl etwas belehrt.Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif E.B 13:52, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Neues Passwort Als ich mich im Computerraum meiner Schule eingeloggt habe, haben sie einen Teil meines Passwortes gesehen. Ich brauche ein neues. Wie kann ich das bekommen??? E.B 10:52, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du klickst einfach oben rechts bei den Links zu deiner Benutzerseite, deiner Disku, deinen Beiträgen usw. auf "Einstellungen". Dort hast du die Möglichkeit, dein Passwort ganz unkompliziert zu ändern. MfG Kyle22 11:25, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bitte Hey Premia ich hätte erneuet eine Bitte und zwar hätte ich gerne Verschiebungsrechte, keine Sorge ich mach schon nix Schlimmes Bild:;-).gif und ich hab mein Anmeldedatum optimiert. MFG Dark Lord disku 14:27, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach und kann es sein dass du oder Vorfahren oder Verwandte von dir aus Rumänien kommen?Dark Lord disku 00:48, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Dark Lord, ich habe dir Verschiebungsrechte gegeben. Mit Rumänien liegst du knapp daneben, meine Vorfahren kommen aus der Türkei. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:18, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::OK auch gut also dann danke und gülle gülle^^.Dark Lord disku 15:36, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Interviews? Wieso hast du mit SW-Schauspielern eig die ganzen Interviews geführt? Warst du mal Reporter? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 14:54, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Darth, die Interviews waren für StarWars-Chroniken.de. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:19, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Der Start "von 28 weeks later" am 30. August Der zweite Teil des Zombieschockers "28 days later" kommt ja bald in die Kinos und du, Premia, bist ja auch so ein Horrorfan. Schaust du dir das an? Ich habe hier mal den Trailer:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0oSdqQuzdU Und hier die ersten 10 Minuten:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiSM5ukQ1-Q Ich habe mir bei youtube übrigens schon den kompletten Film angesehen. Auf Englisch versteht sich! Bild:;-).gif E.B 23:15, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :28 weeks later werde ich mir wahrscheinlich auf DVD anschauen. Resident Evil: Extinction könnte auch ganz nett werden. Am 23. wird aber auf jeden Fall erst mal Planet Terror geguckt. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 22:42, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab mir den Trailer zu Planet Terror angesehen. Aber mir ist nich so ganz klar, worum es dabei geht. E.B 23:00, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es geht darum, worum es in jedem guten Zombiefilm geht: So viele Zombies wie möglich platt machen! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 23:21, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Großadmiräle Hallo Premia! Könntest du vielleicht eine Vorlage für die Großadmiräle erstellen? Ich verstehe von Vorlagen nämlich überhaupt nix, allerdings wäre es für die Navigation sicherlich gut, wenn wir eine Navigationsleiste mit allen 14 hätten. Ginge das? --Asajj Tee? 23:14, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Asajj, an welche Art von Vorlage hast du dabei gedacht? Premia Admin 23:19, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::In etwa sowas wie Vorlage:Klonkriegsromane. --Asajj Tee? 23:20, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Diese Vorlage würde ich morgen oder so gerne erstellen, wenn sie zur Erstellungfreigegeben ist. Ich denke, ich will mich mit Vorlagen vertraut machen. Ich hätte dann aber ganz gerne gelistet, was da alles rein soll.E.B 23:21, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ob sie "freigegeben" ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber die Liste findest du hier. Wenn du es machst, gib bei Thrawn bitte Mitth'raw'nuruodo an, ok? --Asajj Tee? 23:25, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::OK E.B, sag einfach bescheid wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Gruß und gutes Gelingen, Premia Admin 23:27, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Mit der Vorlage Vorlage:NaviBlock wollten ich und Ben mal eine allgemeine Vorlage für solche Navigationen erstellen, da solche Navi-Leisten in vielerlei Hinsicht wichtig sind (Senatoren, Jedi-Ratsmitglieder, Admirale, usw). Allerdings kann es mit der Fertigstellung erst weitergehen, wenn die neue Wiki-Software installiert ist, die das Ein- und Ausklappen von diesen Leisten ermöglicht. Vielleicht kannst du solange noch warten Asajj, das wäre nett ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:34, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Klar, die Vorlage läuft mir ja nicht weg. Und die Artikel kann ich ja jetzt schon erstellen ;). --Asajj Tee? 23:37, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, aber klaro :) --Little Ani Admin 23:39, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Wann bekommen wir denn eigentlich eine neue Wiki-Software? --Asajj Tee? 23:48, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Nach dem Serverwechsel. Premia Admin 23:49, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und wann ist der ^^? --Asajj Tee? 23:50, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Schön, ich werde mich dann bald darum kümmern. Ich muss nur, wie bereits erwähnt, eine Liste mit allen wichtigen Angaben bekommen, damit ich weiß, was dort einzubauen ist.E.B 23:52, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Steht noch nicht fest. Erst einmal muss ich den passenden Host für uns finden, dann sage ich nochmal bescheid. Premia Admin 23:58, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::@E.B: Oben habe ich doch geschrieben, dass so eine Vorlage schon in der Mache ist. Das gibt eine Standard-Vorlage für alle Navi-Leisten, egal zu welchem Thema. Sorry, aber da brauchst du nichts weiter machen ;) --Little Ani Admin 00:02, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ach schade, meno!!! E.B 00:09, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Morgen Premia, ich habe gerade durch stöbern in Google eine abkupferung deiner Sithpedia gefunden, ist nicht so eindrucksvoll wie ich auf dem Screenshot gesehen habe, jedoch habe ich dort eine wie mir scheint exakte Kopie des Jedipedia-Artikels gefunden, desweiteren sehe ich gerade, das die dort simples Copy&Paste betreiben, so haben sie dort dem anschein nach den gesamten Lichtschwertartikel kopiert, ich finde das dies nicht zumutbar ist, das Personen unsere Arbeit kopieren und sie dort einfügen. Ich glaubs echt nicht, die scheinen dort wirklich alles zu kopieren, ich habe momentan wenig Zeit und kann mir nicht alles anschauen, jedoch glaube ich nicht das die "ihren" Star Wars Artikel bei einem Mal geschrieben haben und der zufällig im Aufbau unserem haargenau gleicht, sowas ist unverschämt, vielleicht solltest du mal mit denen reden, hier die Hauptseite. Nein sowas ist echt nicht gutzuheißen, den Klonkrieger-Artikel haben die auch kopiert. Darum musst du dich ümmern, MfG Jango 13:21, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Argh, Boba Fett haben die auch geklaut, das geht jawohl gar nicht Jango 13:25, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Die haben wirklich, von wenigen ausnahmen abgesehen, alles von uns kopiert. Darum: „Die Sith vernichten wir müssen.“ Naja, vieleicht nicht gleich vernichten, aber mit ihnen Reden, dass Kopieren der Weg zur Dunklen Seite ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ok selbst ich wende mich gegen meine Mitsiths.Dark Lord disku 15:40, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Das ist doch die Höhe!! Die haben sogar die Kategorien, Weblinks und Quellen von Lichtschwert kopiert. Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein. Das ist Diebstahl (naja auch wenn wir unter den GNU Free Documentations liegen) und zwar dreister. Boba 16:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und den Artikel der Sturmtruppen auch. Die haben bisher etwa so 55 Artikel oder so. Sogar die Bilder klauen sie. Und in unseren dort kopierten Artikeln sind die ganzen toten Links. Das ist die Höhe!!! Das ist unser Werk, unser allein!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:26, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Unter Einhaltung der GNU-Lizenz dürfen Kopien von Artikeln, Kategorien, etc. angefertigt werden, d.h. der Klon, in diesem Fall Sithpedia (unser Halloweenscherz lässt grüßen), muss Jedipedia im Copyright nennen. Premia Admin 16:39, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und wer kontrolliert, dass die das auch tun? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:45, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wir. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 16:46, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Du! Wir sind keine Admins.Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:51, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, da kann jeder mithelfen. Jango hat schon mal den ersten Schritt gemacht, indem er überhaupt die Seite gefunden hat. Premia Admin 16:56, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und wie genau kann ich das machen. Wir können ja eine Babel "Starwars Wiki Copyright Ranger" erstellen. Die lamentieren sich dort dann immer mit erhobenem Zeigefinger durch die Gegend. =) Nein im ernst: Wie soll das gehen? Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:02, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das würde mich auch interessieren. Ich lege mich nicht so für die JP ins Zeug, um meine Arbeit als 1:1-Kopie auf einer Billigseite wiederzufinden. Dagegen sollte man entschlossen vorgehen finde ich. MfG Kyle22 17:19, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ganz genau. Von normalen Usern kann da nur eine Rumnörgelei in deren Diskussionen erfolgen. Das müsst schon ihr Admins machen, denke ich. Ich sehe da keinen Weg, wie da empörte Benutzer der Jedpedia das kontrollieren sollten. Da brauch es eine Führungslinie. Und die müsst ihr bilden. Ich bin natürlich gerne bereit, euch da zur Seite zu stehen. Ich glaube, Premia berät sich gerade mit den anderen Admins. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:24, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das möchte ich sehen, wie du da zur Seite stehst... Kyle22 17:28, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist ja echt schmlimm! Vielleicht kann man sich ja mit denen einigen. Das sind erst 9 User. Die nehmen ihre Seite vom netzt und wir nehmen sie hier bei uns auf ;-), kostenlos....--Yoda41 Admin 17:52, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich weiß nicht so recht. Sicher, wir müssen mit denen reden, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht irgendwelche Assis sind, die wir besser nicht aufnehmen sollten. Schließlich ist das schon ne reife Leistung, was die da gebracht haben... Kyle22 18:01, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Erinnert mich an die, die früher von SWU kopiert haben. --Asajj Tee? 18:03, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ist wirklich eine Frechheit! Die haben meinen Artikel zu Luke Skywalker einfach kopiert. Wissen die eigentlich, wie viel Arbeit ich mir damit gemacht habe. Also ich habe auch null Bock mich hier anzustrengen, wenn die das einfach mir nichts, dir nichts kopieren. Die haben sogar unseren früheren Einleitungssatz von der Hauptseite auf ihre Hauptseite kopiert. Das übertrifft echt alles... unglaublich. Dieses GNU bedeutet, dass die neben der eigentlichen Quelle Jedipedia alle Autoren des originalen Artikels aufführen müssen. Also müssen die irgendwo gut sichtbar die komplette Versionsgeschichte eines Artikels einbinden. Wir müssen die einfach damit stressen und dann ist das Problem schnell wieder weg, hoffe ich zumindest. Ihr müsst das auch mal so sehen: Selbst wenn die Sithpedia alles kopiert, wird die Wiki niemals funktionieren. Sie wird keine oder nur sehr wenig eigene Benutzer haben und der dortige Admin wird sich schon bald mit organisatorischen Problemen konfrontiert sehen. Da wäre erst mal diese GNU-Lizenz. Aber auch so hat die Sithpedia keine Struktur, keine Kategorien, keine Portale, eine schlechte Hauptseite, keine Benutzer... einfach nichts. Wir haben das Recht die Sithpedia als eigene Werbeplattform zu missbrauchen, indem wir sie dazu zwingen, in ihren Artikeln auf die Jedipedia und ihren Autoren zu verweisen. Und zwar gut sichtbar... :) So können wir aus dieser Frechheit unseren Vorteil ziehen... Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:07, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde nun alle kopierte Artikel auf der Diskussionsseite ermahnen und auf die Bestimmungen der GNU-Lizenz eingehen. Wenn sie nicht fristgerecht handeln, nehme ich mir das Recht heraus, die Artikel zu löschen. So einfach ist das!! Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe einen Hinweis gemacht, bei Einhaltung sollte die Sache vom Tisch sein. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :OK, dann lasse ich mal meine Bemühungen stecken. Hoffentlich regieren sie :) Ich bin echt stinke sauer auf sowas... --Little Ani Admin 18:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das kann ich gut verstehen, als ich gesehen habe, dass sie Lichtschwert kopiert haben... Kyle22 18:16, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Im zugehörigen Forum der Sithpedia wurde vom Admin auf meine Hinweise folgende Aussage gemacht: Hallo Gast, genau, die Quellen wurden bei uns noch vergessen in die Artikel zu schreiben, natürlich wird die Jedipedia noch in den Quellen erscheinen. MfG Jedimeister OBI WAN Also ist wohl zu hoffen, dass sie das noch hinzufügen werden.Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:21, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Klare Ansage, Premia! Bild:;-).gif Dann wollen wird doch mal sehen was sie machen... Gruß Kyle22 18:22, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe ein Portal erstellt, in dem Lizenzverletzungen gemeldet und überprüft werden: Jedipedia:Lizenzverletzung Premia Admin 18:35, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde das Ganze da ist eine riesige Frechheit. Wollen wir hoffen, dass die sich daran halten, denn sonst müssten wir wirklich entsprechende Schritte einleiten. Meiner Meinung nach ist es mit der Erwähnung der Artikel-Herkunft auch nicht getan, aber wir werden sehen... Ben Kenobi Admin 18:47, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Finde ich auch, ich meine was ist der Zweck des Wikis und was denken die Benutzer von sich? ICh meine vielleicht schreiben die ja noch auf ihrer Benutzerseite:Artikel, die ich ganz alleine markiert, kopiert und heir eingefügt habe oder sowas, ich meine auf so eine Arbeit kann man doch nicht stolz sein oder von sich behaupten etwas geleistet zu haben...Vielleicht ist es aber auch so, dass der Admin der Sithpedia ein ehemaliger Benutzer von uns ist und sich hier als Vandale geoutet hat und dann gesperrt wurde und sich so an uns rächen will...aber das glaube ich eher weniger... Boba 19:06, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe die Verweise mal überall eingefügt, aber ich bin der gleichen Meinung wie Ben. Irgendwie ist das trotzdem unbefriedigend... --Little Ani Admin 19:34, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Das Niveau scheint dort ohne die kopierten Texte auch nicht gerade das höchste zu sein, sehr niedrig .... --Asajj Tee? 19:41, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ich hab mir das mal genau angesehen und folgendes festgestellt: Die Sithpedia ist der lächerliche Klon der Jedipedia, ins leben gerufen von den Autoren dieses Artikels Inoffizieller Star Wars Fanclub. Einige dieser Autoren, sind glaube ich auch bei uns angemeldet. Boba 19:59, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) *der hier könnte dort arbeiten, er hat den Artikel geschrieben. Und Benutzer:Kanzler Patrick scheint glaube ich dort als "Lord Patrick" auch aktiv zu sein. --Asajj Tee? 20:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Dann fragen wir doch einfach mal nach, oder? Mehr als abstreiten können sie es nicht. Kyle22 20:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) *(nach Bearbeitungskonflikt Ich verstehe, dass ihr aufgebracht seid. Ich empfinde das hier selbst als eine unglaubliche Frechheit, aber fangt jetzt bitte nicht an, die Leute dort anzupöbeln. Noch ist ja kein so schlimmes Wort gefallen (in den Diskussionen der Sithpedia), aber ich will es lieber vorher gesagt haben, als hinterher. Gerade der Artikel zu Jabba legt eigentlich nahe, dass es sich bei denen nicht unbedingt um bösartige kriminelle Genies handelt. Anscheinend kopiert auch nur einer von ihnen unsere Artikel (und das ist ausgerechnet der Admin), während die anderen selbst schreiben. Einer der Benutzer (Lord Patrick) hat ja selbst gefragt, ob es die Sithpedia nötig hätte zu kopieren, und hat auch selbst Artikel angefangen (Bastion). Vielleicht sieht es also schlimmer aus, als es ist. Vielleicht haben die sich einfach keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ein zweites Wiki vollkommen überflüssig ist und der Admin wolltte nur schnell ein Paar Artikel als Anfang haben. Schließlich hat er ja auch zugestimmt, dass die Jedipedia als Urheber der Texte genannt wird. Wie gesagt, vielleicht ist alles anders, als es gerade aussieht. Regt euch nur nicht allzusehr deswegen auf, das lohnt sich eh nicht und verdirbt euch nur noch mehr die Laune. Ruhe über Zorn. Ehre über Hass. ;) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:16, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Mag schon sein, aber erste mal ich bin kein Jedi ;), deswegebn bin ich sauer, ich bin wirklich sauer geworden als ich das entdeckt habe, und ich werde nicht oft sauer. Ich hatte Glück mich mit Arbeit ablenken zu können aber egal, wenn sie da wenigstens Stubs kopiert hätten, aber solche Artikel wie Luke Skywalker, Palpatine das verschlägt einem die Sprache, der zur Jedipedia, ist ja wohl nur noch ne Frechheit, am schlimmsten allerdings ist die Diskussion von Boba Fett siehe hier da kommt man sich doch rechtlich verarscht vor, also wenn ich an RCs Stelle wäre, würde ich denen ordentlich den Marsch blasen, glücklicher Weise bekommt er davon jetzt nichts mit, Gruß Jango 20:23, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hochladeproblem Sorry, dass sich dzwischenfunke, aber es ist beim Hochladen bei mir ein Fehler aufgetreten. Es kam folgende Meldung unter dem Titel "Interner Fehler": Konnte Datei „/srv/www/web110/phptmp/phpou4v6A“ nicht nach „/srv/www/web110/html/wiki/images/Trauerfeier.jpg“ kopieren. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was da los ist. Könntest du dir die Sache mal ansehen, Premia? MfG Kyle22 20:18, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST)